Heretofore, some compounds as active ingredients in pesticides for controlling pests have been widely developed and then provides in practice use.
Also, as pesticides for controlling pests having tetrazolinone ring, compounds having a thiazole backbone represented by the following formula (A):
wherein a substituent (hereinafter, described as a linker) connecting between a benzene ring directly bound to the tetrazolinone ring and the thiazole backbone is bound at 4-position of the thiazole, have been known (see Patent Document 1).
Compounds having benzothiazole backbone represented by the following formula (B):
have been also known (see Patent Document 2).
Further, compounds having a substituent such as methyl group at 6-position of the benzene ring that is directly bound to the tetrazolinone ring in the formula (B), for example, compounds represented by the following formula (C):
have been disclosed (see Patent Document 2).